Together
by kittykat5700
Summary: There is only one way to stop Ali and it's fatal how will Clarke, Bellamy and the remain 100 defeat her and save their people before it's to late. will someone have to make a sacrifice to save both grounder and skycrew alike. (I'm sorry. I'm really bad a summary's)
1. Chapter 1

''Clarke, you can't do this alone! You'll die if you do,'' Bellamys voice was desperate as he held Clarkes hand, her eyes were forward…cold, emotionless.

The remaining 100 stood behind them watching their leaders saying goodbye, some were crying while others stood in shock.

''Bellamys…the only way to do this, to stop Ali is to press the detonation button inside that building,'' clarke pointed violently towards an old destroyed building behind them

''SHE'S WINNING BELLAMY!'' Clarkes voice cracked and her eyes began to water as she looked at Bellamys her eyes pleading with him to understand ''…. this is the only way to defeat her…''

Clarkes hand dropped to her side pathetically. She looked exhausted, her hair was matted with blood and her clothes were torn. Cuts covered her face and chest while bruises ran up the length of her arms, she looked defeated.

Clarkes head dropped down and she began to study her and Bellamys linked hands, she had said her goodbyes to everyone else but Bellamys was by far the hardest, the boy was just too damn stubborn clarke thought to herself.

Clarke took in a shaky breath before looking back up at Bellamy whose eyes were red and puffy from the tears he had shed for the people they had lost… Raven…her mother.

''there is no point in all of us dying, it only takes one person to push a button and after everything that's happened I'm the one…the one who most deserves to die...,'' Clarkes tears had now broke free, dripping of her chin and onto her blood stained t-shirt.

''It only takes one person to pull a lever clarke,'' Bellamys voice was quiet barely above a whisper as he spoke ''but we did that together, so let me do this with you. If you claim you deserve this then so do i! you said to me clarke, you said we were in this together…so let me be together with you until the end like we promised! Like we've always promised'' Bellamy was begging with clarke desperately now, fighting her with everything he had, his eyes shown with desperation and heartbreak at the prospect of letting clarke go, his heart breaking even more at the prospect of letting her go alone.

''I'm not about to let you do this alone princess, you of all people do not deserve to die alone.'' Bellamy was crying as well now, the tears leaving a clean trail of tracks down is mud covered face ''together clarke, never forget that. Together till the end''

Clarke let out a pathetic laugh, releasing her hands from his and pushed some stray strands of dark brown curls away from Bellamys face before letting her hand rest on his cheek.

''together till the end'' Clarkes voice was almost non-existent as she whispered this ''…after everything that's happened I was starting to hope we could have that''

Clarke pressed her forehead against Bellamys and closed her eyes as she softly brought her lips to his, the kiss was brief, their lips barely touching but for both clarke and Bellamy it meant everything.

''I didn't want our first kiss to be like this,'' Clarkes whispered sadly her hand reaching for the gun on her hip secretly ''but if it's going to be the last time we see each other I had to do it''

Bellamy jerked his head away from Clarke quickly.

''what are you talking about clarke we are in this together, till the end because I lov-'' Bellamy was cut off by clarke kissing him again before she pulled the trigger and shot Bellamy in the leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke pulled away as Bellamy looked at her in shock before collapsing in shock onto his knees before clarke, as he tried to pull himself back up his face contorting in pain as he did murphy and Octavia ran forward and grabbed him. Murphy held him down while Octavia applied pressure to his wound, the bullet had gone right through but he was quickly loosing blood, he had already gone chalk white and his strength was slowly deteriorating.

 _He wouldn't be able to follow her_ clarke thought to herself. _It's for the best this way he lives._

Clarke looked over to Octavia who was staring at clarke in shock, but she also understood why she a done it.

''he'll be fine just keep him as still as possible'' clarke said to Octavia over Bellamys curses and screams for clarke not to leave ''Murphy you keep him down. You stop him from coming near that building even if it kills you,'' Murphy nodded struggling to keep Bellamy still by himself but with the help of Octavia who was now restraining Bellamys legs they managed to do it, so without another word clarke turned around and walked forward. Heading towards her grave.

Clarke walked forward trying to ignore the screams of Bellamy as she walked away from him…again.

She tried not to look back as she focused on putting one foot in front of the other, she knew if she looked back she'd run straight into his arms. She'd break down. She didn't realise how much she really loved him until this moment, she had known for a while but walking away from him…knowing she couldn't go back, that she would never see him again it all made it so real and she knew that if she had heard him say those 3 words she wouldn't be able to die but as she reached the door to the rusted old building Clarke turned around one last time to see her people. Her family.

Octavia was on the ground trying desperately not to cry as she struggled to restrain her brother. Murphy was desperately clinging to Bellamy trying to prevent him from running to clarke. From running to his death.

Monty and Jasper held each other, Monty clinging to jasper as he cried while jasper used all his strength to keep Monty up, to keep him standing and as she looked at Jasper, his face red and puffy from crying…from crying for her, he looked back and pulled a sad, strained, reassuring smile nodding to her weakly and it was enough, it was enough to let clarke know that he finally forgave her for everything…for Maya…

Finally, she looked at Bellamy and her heart shattered into pieces, she gripped the handle of the door tighter using all she had, all her willpower to stop herself from running over to him and never letting go because what she saw in him was everything she felt. He was thrashing violently on the ground blood staining his trousers as murphy and Octavia held him down. He screamed her name over and over again, tears streaming uncontrollably down his face.

He was like her. Broken. And as clarke turned back around and stepped into the ancient building she thought about her people. Her people she was doing this to save and as she walked forward the door swinging closed behind her. The light of day no longer reaching her face she whispered quietly to herself.

''May we meet again.''

Clarke walked robotically towards the control room and before she knew it, she was there.

She surveyed the room before her eyes feel upon a small red button lined with faded yellow and black tape. Incased in a small, cracked plastic box and she slowly made her way towards it, until suddenly the door behind her slammed shut with an echoing bang and as she slowly turned around Bellamy stood before her.

''hey princess'' she said breathily ''the others are heading to the mountain no time to explain we are in this together and that's final''


	3. Chapter 3

''Bellamy!? What are you doing here, what do you mean convinced them!'' Clarkes frantic scream emanated of the surrounding walls.

Bellamy stood before her, hair matted to his head as sweat dripped down his face, his brown trousers socked through with blood that was now slowly dripping to the concrete floor below.

''that doesn't matter, all that matters is that I couldn't do it, I couldn't let you do this alone,'' Bellamy chocked out in pain, the gunshot wound to his leg obviously causing him pain.

''You idiot! You'll die. What about Octavia, our people? You need to protect them, you need to live bell-'' clarke was cut off by Bellamy, his voice soft but his eyes were light with an immense fire brighter than she had ever seen in him before.

''don't you understand clarke… I can't do that if I'm dead, I can't looK after them if I'm dead..''

''that's why I'm telling you to go….i don't understand what…Bellamy what do you mean? Have you lost to much blood, are you confused?''

Bellamy let out a shaky laugh as he carefully cupped Clarkes face in his hands.

'you've always been like this, unaware of how I feel. I'm trying to tell you that if I live and you die…I may as well be dead to, I can't look after our people but Octavia can.''

Clarke let out a quite whimper, tears streaming down her face as she rested her hand on his check, she slowly raised herself up on the balls of her toes and pressed a soft kiss on Bellamy's lips, her eyes fluttered shut as she savoured every second of it until they both begrudgingly pulled apart.

''This'' Bellamy whispered ''this is why it's worth it. Us. I couldn't live the rest of my life, however long that would be remembering it all. Our first hug….''

Bellamys fingers pushed some stray hair from Clarkes face so he could look into her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes.

''our first kiss'

Bellamys hand trailed slowly down Clarkes face until they ghosted softly across Clarkes slightly parted lips. He leaned forward pressing clarke softly against the wall behind her and pressed his lip to her ear.

''our first everything''

His hand trailed down slowly until it came to rest delicately in her waist, Clarkes hands gripping at the fabric of Bellamys shirt.

''all the times you saved me princess, the times you comforted me, every second of every day since the moment we meet….if I lived I would be forced to relive every moment of it till the day I died. Forced to remember that I let you die alone. I promised you 'together' clarke and that's exactly what I'm going to give you.''

Bellamy paused for a second, inhaled a breath and spoke once again but this time much quitter.

''because I love you princess…I always have, always will''

Clarke sucked in a shaky, deep breath a small, sad smile ghosting across her lips but before she could reply they were forced apart by the static voice of Octavia coming through the radio attached to Bellamys hip.

''Bellamy…''


	4. Chapter 4

''Bellamy…''

Bellamy pulled slowly away from clarke and picked up the radio.

''Octavia, what is it?'' Bellamys asked worry lacing his voice.

''I know I can't stop you from doing this, we're at the mountain…you and clar-'' Octavia broke off as a sob escaped her and the radio suddenly went static before Jaspers voice came through.

''there coming, if yous…if yous don't do it now our people will get caught in the explosion…it's time,'' jasper paused for a moment before speaking again ''I'm sorry.''

Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other before slowly making their way towards the button. Clarke grabbed the radio and raised it to her mouth.

''Octavia…do you think you can give us a countdown from 20? I think bell would like to hear your voice…''

There was a pause on the other side of the radio before Octavia finally replied. Her voice sounded like she had been crying for years rather than minutes.

''sure…I love you…both of you.'' Octavia whispered quietly her voice cracking slightly.

''I love you too,'' clarke and Bellamy replied simultaneously, speaking softly into the radio before looking a each other.

20….

Clarke slowly, shakily set her hand ontop of the unassuming red button.

19…

Bellamys hand rested heavily on top of Clarkes as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

18….

Clarke looked up at Bellamy and rested her other hand softly against his cheek.

17….

Bellamy closed his eyes as he leaned into Clarkes hand, savouring every last moment with her.

16….

Clark took a deep breath before whispering quietly ''I love you Bellamy Blake''

15….

Bellamys eyes shot open in surprise as he studied her closely ''I love you always Clarke Griffin''

14…

Bellamy used his free hand to quickly pull clarke to him and kissed her passionately, clarke eagerly kissed him back. Neither any longer hearing Octavia's count down anymore but instead began to drown in each other saying everything in that kiss, and in that moment time seemed to slow just for them.

4….

Bellamy broke away resting his head against Clarkes

3…

''together?'' Bellamy whispered

2…

''together'' clarke replied quietly looking Bellamy in the eyes both had tears streaming down their face.

1…

As clarke and Bellamys looked at each other the slowly, steadily pushed down of the button.

The explosion could be heard for miles. The remaining 100 sat watching it, their hearts breaking from the top of the mountain. The building their leaders were in crumbling to the ground, shaking the earth. From where they stood they saw their people, the sky crew and the grounders begin to wake up confused from the trance they had been in.

Indra slowly scaled the mountain many hours after having spotted Octavia from the ground and as she approached she knelled before her.

''now what commander?'' Indra asked looking pointedly at Octavia who stood tall, eyes raking over the half destroyed forest.

''we find our people and we live, we rebuild…we survive''.

The end


End file.
